Une fois de plus
by Enhilaa
Summary: Comme cela arrive régulièrement, Arthur a encore une fois trop bu.


_Le personnage de Gawain Kirkland (Irlande du Nord) appartient à Gawain (oui cette phrase sonne très con, mais elle utilise le nom de son OC comme pseudo alors... x'D Et puis c'est marrant dit comme ça x'3 )_

* * *

Arthur fixait avec difficulté son verre posé sur le bar. Comme cela arrivait régulièrement, il s'était arrêté dans un pub avant de rentrer chez lui, histoire de boire un verre pour décompresser de la journée. Mais entrainé par l'ambiance du lieu, il en avait commandé un deuxième, puis un troisième…

Il remarqua un peu du liquide clair sur la table, il avait dû en renverser en reposant maladroitement son verre. Alors qu'il était immobile, il avait la sensation que son corps se balançait dans tous les sens, dans un rythme plus ou moins régulier. Dans un réflexe idiot il essuya d'un coup de manche l'alcool renversé sur le comptoir. Il regretta son geste trop tard, en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait fait que l'étaler, en trempant sa chemise au passage.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, dans un grand effort, il avait atrocement chaud. Il connaissait cette chaleur par cœur et ne la détestait pas vraiment. Mais une sensation d'étouffement s'immisçait aussi doucement en lui, et ça il savait que c'était le signal qu'il devait écouter pour arrêter de boire ou il allait encore finir dans des situations moins attrayantes les unes que les autres.

Cependant, il venait d'être resservi, autant finir son verre. Le liquide brûlant glissa le long de son œsophage pour aller s'installer comme une boule chaude dans son estomac. Il retira sa cravate, qu'il avait déjà desserrée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, pour la poser sur le comptoir. Il ouvrit un ou deux autres boutons de sa chemise. Il aimait cette sensation de ne plus réfléchir, ne plus penser à rien et se laisser porter par l'ivresse.

Derrière lui un petit groupe de personnes discutait fort, en riant à gorges déployées. A sa droite une jeune femme se faisait offrir un dernier verre, avant de refuser les avances du dragueur généreux et de repartir seule chez elle. Arthur n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais les gens commençaient à déserter le lieu. Il recentra son attention sur son verre au fond duquel le liquide dansait dans un mouvement sauvage quand il le prenait en main. De petites vagues s'y formaient et s'y entrechoquaient. Ça lui rappela ce mouvement houleux qu'il connaissait si bien il y a longtemps. Cette époque était si loin maintenant, tout semblait plus simple alors, il risquait sa vie tous les jours mais il ne s'en souciait pas, il avait encore la fougue et la témérité de la jeunesse. Aujourd'hui la moindre décision était comme un risque à prendre, et semblait pouvoir avoir des conséquences plus qu'importantes. Cette époque lointaine d'inconscience lui manquait.

En relevant un peu la tête il pouvait encore sentir le vent aux odeurs de marée lui caresser le visage et décoiffer ses cheveux abimés par le sel. A l'horizon, il revoyait un galion espagnol dont l'étendard flottait fièrement au vent et sur lequel le redouté Unicorn fondait tel un rapace. Bientôt le sang, les coups de canon, le choc des épées, les hurlements de douleurs. Puis finalement les cris de victoire lorsque le dernier adversaire poserait le genou au sol, l'échine courbée, le regard baissé, la main tremblante lâchant les armes.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Arthur laissa un léger rire lui échapper. Il ne se sentit pas se pencher peu à peu vers l'arrière de sa chaise. Il finit par en perdre l'équilibre, basculant totalement pour finalement atterrir sur le sol dans un grand fracas avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir. Il resta une seconde ou deux à terre, sous les yeux des quelques clients qu'il restait. Le barman se pencha vers lui par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Ça va ?

Est-ce que ça allait ? Il n'en savait plus rien. Il avait vu des moments bien pires c'était certain, mais à l'heure actuelle il se sentait lourd, passé, perdu dans un monde à la fois trop diversifié et trop étroit. Où était sa place à présent, quel était son rôle ? Il se redressa comme il put, maladroitement, en s'appuyant contre la chaise qu'il avait réussi à remettre sur ses pieds. Appuyé contre le bar, il interpela le barman.

\- Vous pourriez me donner une bouteille de rhum ?

Son interlocuteur sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre qu'ils allaient bientôt fermer. Le blond insista.

\- Vendez-en moi une, et je pars.

L'homme accepta, se disant qu'il ne l'aidait surement pas en répondant à sa requête.

Arthur saisit la bouteille qu'on lui tendit et abandonna quelques billets sur le comptoir, avant de se diriger vers la sortie en marchant plus ou moins droit, les yeux brillants et le teint légèrement rougi par l'alcool.

Il poussa la porte, un vent froid et familier attaqua sa peau brulante. Une légère pluie tombait, c'était rafraichissant. Il releva le visage vers elle, il l'aimait cette pluie, elle faisait presque partie de lui et il l'accueillit avec plaisir.

Il avança de quelques pas dans la rue en se battant contre le bouchon de sa bouteille avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres, en renversant au passage du précieux liquide sur sa chemise. Il ne releva pas, il n'en avait plus les capacités.

L'alcool n'avait plus de goût, cela faisait des centaines d'années que le rhum avait perdu son goût d'antan, un goût d'aventure et d'extase. Maintenant il était fade.

Il avança doucement dans la rue, finissant d'ouvrir sa chemise qui, trempée par la pluie, lui collait à la peau. A sa droite se dessina soudain une vitrine, dont les mannequins taille enfant portaient la dernière collection d'hiver. Arthur appuya son front contre la vitre, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maintenir debout.

Les faces sans visages des mannequins semblaient le juger, du haut de leur mètre vingt. Leurs mignons petits vêtements auraient bien été à Alfred, quand il avait encore l'âge de rentrer dedans. L'enfance du garçon semblait encore si proche aux yeux de l'Anglais, il revoyait ses grands yeux bleus dégageant tout l'amour qu'un enfant possède quand il lui souriait. Il réentendait ses cris de joie quand il allait jouer dans les étendues vastes des plaines du nouveau monde. Arthur se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'eau qui ruisselait en dévalant la rue. Il porta à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres, elle était atrocement lourde, ses forces semblaient le lâcher toujours un peu plus. Garder les yeux ouverts relevait même de l'exploit. Il finit par s'étendre sur le sol, au milieu du trottoir. L'eau était agréable et rafraichissait ses membres endoloris.

Si seulement il avait porté plus d'attention au jeune Américain, peut-être les choses se seraient-elles passées autrement ? Aurait-ce été possible que ses cris de joie insouciants ne se changent jamais en cris de colère et de rébellion ? Ou est-ce-que tout cela aurait été inévitable ? Alors qu'il était étalé ventre contre terre sur le trottoir, Arthur sentait le sommeil prendre doucement possession de lui. Il se sentait disparaitre peu à peu de cette rue pour plonger dans un état vide de toute pensée.

Cependant on le ramena à la réalité avant qu'il ne sombre totalement, il se demanda tout de même un instant où il se trouvait. L'air frigorifique de la nuit le lui rappela.

Une chaussure bien peu délicate vint s'appuyer contre son épaule pour le secouer.

\- Ça fait une heure que j'te cherche. Lève-toi.

Arthur ne bougea pas, il ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux vers celui qui le sortait de son début de sommeil, reconnaitre l'accent Écossais plus que prononcé de son frère suffit à le contrarier. De tous les gens qui existaient sur cette putain de planète, il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui le trouve.

Arthur ne répondit pas, il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Allistor poussa du pied l'épaule de l'Anglais pour le retourner sur le dos, ne prenant pas même la peine de se pencher vers le corps de son frère. Le mouvement brusque déplut fortement à Arthur qui laissa un gémissement lui échapper sous les douleurs des courbatures qui avaient commencé à s'installer en lui. La rue était calme, seul le bruit de l'eau qui coulait le long des gouttières se faisait entendre. Allistor se répéta.

\- Si tu te bouges pas, j'te laisse crever ici.

Arthur ne réagit toujours pas. Ne pouvait-il pas juste se barrer et le laisser en paix ? Était-ce trop compliqué à comprendre pour ce qui lui servait de cerveau ?

Allistor s'accroupit finalement près de lui, en soupirant avant d'écraser le mégot de sa clope sur le sol. Il en avait plus que marre de devoir jouer les baby-sitters tous les quatre matins. Un jour c'était sûr, il allait perdre patience et le laisser faire un beau petit coma éthylique au milieu de la rue.

Mais pas ce soir. Il s'était déplacé, autant rentrer avec le cadavre ridicule qui lui servait de frangin. Il saisit le corps frêle du blond sans ménagement, le balançant sur son épaule avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Arthur sentit au poids qui lui tirait le bras qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa bouteille. Il la pencha sans même savoir pourquoi, faisant s'écouler sur le sol le liquide hypnotisant dont l'odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines.

\- Allistor, pose-moi.

\- On en a pour trois heures à rentrer si tu marches, et j'ai autre chose à foutre.

Arthur lâcha la bouteille qui tinta contre le goudron de la rue avant de rouler un peu. Une forte chaleur monta dans le corps du blond qui se sentit soudainement saliver plus que la normale. Il commença à se débattre comme il put, il fallait qu'il se redresse, maintenant. Il porta maladroitement ses mains jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- C'est pas le problème Allistor. Lâche-moi maint- !

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de finir que son estomac décida d'expulser au plus vite tout ce qu'il contenait. Il sentit le liquide chaud et visqueux glisser entre ses doigts, puis le long de ses avant-bras, venant souiller ses manches. Allistor, au bruit et surtout à l'odeur immonde, ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Il rebascula le corps d'Arthur vers l'avant pour le redéposer à terre, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire en mettre partout, aussi bien sur lui-même que sur son frère. Arthur termina à genoux au sol, enfin posé de façon stable pour finir son affaire, les larmes aux yeux, reprenant sa respiration entre chaque jet douloureux. En face de lui, le roux pestait en l'insultant, tentant de se débarrasser sans empirer les choses du liquide dégoutant dont l'odeur commençait déjà à imprégner ses vêtements. Quand il eut fini de grogner, Allistor fourra ses mains dans ses poches avant de repartir vers sa destination.

\- Puis merde, démerde-toi tout seul.

La voix étouffée et tremblante de son frère se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Attends ! Me laisse pas…

L'Écossais n'avait même pas à se retourner pour avoir une image précise du blond, à genoux dans une flaque, les larmes aux yeux après avoir vomi, tremblant de froid malgré l'alcool qui lui brulait les entrailles. Pathétique.

Allistor fit demi-tour et tira la chemise d'Arthur par le haut du dos pour le faire se relever. Gardant la même emprise sur lui, il le poussa ainsi dans la rue. Passablement énervé mais essayant de rester calme.

Arthur suivait le rythme comme il pouvait, tel un enfant sachant à peine marcher que l'on souhaite faire avancer plus vite qu'il ne le peut. Il trébuchait régulièrement, aussitôt relevé par la poigne d'Allistor qui le faisait avancer de plus belle, dans un mouvement sec et rude. Arthur eut la force de se dégager un instant pour aller revomir, une main appuyée contre le premier mur qu'il croisa. Après ça il se sentit un peu mieux, l'air frais de la nuit lui était agréable. Il se mit donc à raconter tout et n'importe quoi, y compris certaines informations dont son frère se serait volontiers passé. A un moment Arthur tenta de se blottir contre lui, prétextant avoir froid, il se fit rapidement repousser. Par la suite Arthur rouspéta contre le roux en cherchant ses mots.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal sur le perron de la porte, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Allistor. Le roux ouvrit la porte en poussant plus ou moins son frère pour le faire entrer. Puis il lança vers l'intérieur de la maison :

\- C'est moi. Et l'autre sous merde qui s'est encore pris une cuite.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de leur sœur qui finissait un livre, élardée sur le canapé. Allistor retira sa veste et jeta au sol son T-shirt qui était tout aussi trempé.

La tête ébouriffée de la jeune Gawain finit par apparaitre de derrière le dossier du canapé.

\- Vous puez.

Avant de répondre, l'Écossais rattrapa d'une main son frère qui avait décidé de partir on ne sait où dans la maison.

\- Ah ouais ? J'avais pas remarqué, la faute à qui à ton avis.

Allistor se retourna vers Arthur qui avait le regard plus ou moins perdu dans le vide, comme occupé à observer quelque chose que lui seul voyait.

\- C'est toi qui va les laver mes fringues Arthur, et si tu me refais ça, je te bute.

Gawain se rallongea, indifférente aux déboires de ses frères.

\- T'aurais dû le laisser crever.

Arthur, saisissant enfin une bribe de la conversation, répliqua sans hésitation.

\- Je crèverai jamais. Ça te ferait trop plaisir !

\- A moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir que tu claques. Répondit son frère sans laisser le temps à Gawain de riposter, bien qu'elle n'aurait surement pas pris cette peine.

Allistor traina ensuite Arthur jusque dans la salle de bain où il lui retira ses chaussures.

\- Déshabille-toi.

En accompagnant sa parole il entreprit de retirer la chemise autrefois blanche du blond. Arthur agrippa le tissu pour l'empêcher d'être enlevé. Les jointures de ses doigts en blanchissaient, il s'accrochait au vêtement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Non !

\- Putain Arthur, me fais pas chier. Tu fais ce que je te dis ou je t'en fous une. J'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit à m'occuper de toi.

Arthur ne savait même pas pourquoi il refusait, il n'avait juste pas envie d'être déshabillé. Peut-être de lointains souvenirs incluant son frère dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et refusait de lui obéir. Allistor insista pour le faire lâcher prise, ce qui fit hurler le blond de plus belle.

\- Vas-y, frappe-moi, tu sais faire que ça !

Allistor commençait à vraiment perdre patience. Pourquoi il se retrouvait à devoir s'occuper de lui déjà ? Passablement énervé, il plaqua violemment son frère contre le carrelage et commença à lui retirer de force son pantalon, en espérant qu'il arriverait à le lui ôter plus facilement que sa chemise. Arthur se débattait en hurlant, balançant de violents coups de pieds que son frère évitait et qui atteignaient un placard qui avait le malheur d'être placé à côté d'eux. Dans ce remue-ménage, une voix s'éleva du salon.

\- Fermez-la bordel, prenez une chambre mais arrêtez de gueuler !

Allistor déjà sur les nerfs n'apprécia pas franchement la remarque de la jeune femme. Dans un mouvement de rage il parvint à arracher son pantalon au blond qui hurla à nouveau. Après cette petite victoire, Allistor s'offrit deux secondes pour répondre à sa sœur.

\- Viens m'aider plutôt que de gueuler !

\- Vas te faire foutre, c'est ton tour.

Allistor grogna et lâcha le blond qui devenait de plus en plus hystérique. Arthur continua de hurler, bien que l'Écossais l'ait lâché.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me déshabiller !

Arthur ne tenait pas debout et tremblait légèrement pour on ne sait quelle raison, surement le froid, la peur insensée qui le prenait ou l'alcool. Il était rouge vif et semblait encore énervé après sa petite crise.

Allistor mourait d'envie de lui foutre une bonne claque, ça lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place, et sinon ça aurait au moins l'avantage de le soulager lui. Il se retint malgré tout, s'énerver ne menait jamais à rien de bon dans cette maison.

\- Comment tu fais pour tenir aussi mal l'alcool… on doit vraiment pas avoir le même sang. Faut que tu prennes une douche, t'es dégueulasse là.

Comme Arthur ne répondait et ne bougeait pas. L'Écossais se releva après une trentaine de seconde pour s'approcher de lui.

Deuxième round.

Il saisit Arthur qui se remit à hurler et se débattre comme si on allait le tuer, ne maitrisant même pas à moitié ses gestes rendus ingérables par l'alcool. Allistor le saisit par la nuque, lui plaça et lui maintenu la tête au-dessus de la baignoire avant de l'asperger d'eau froide. Arthur continuait à se débattre, dans le salon Gawain lui gueulait de la fermer, et Allistor était au milieu de tout ça, plus ou moins blasé, à attendre que ça passe.

Il arrêta le jet de la douche après quelques instants et relâcha son frère que l'eau glacée avait fini par faire taire. Le blond mis un instant à s'en remettre, sanglotant légèrement en retrouvant une respiration peu à peu plus sereine.

\- T'es calmé ?

Allistor était resté assis nonchalamment près de la baignoire, il regardait l'eau ruisseler doucement le long des mèches tremblantes de son frère. Arthur sembla avoir un élan de lucidité, il se releva. Chaque partie de son corps semblait peser 10 tonnes et lui faisait atrocement mal. L'eau froide pénétrait sa peau comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Il obtempéra mais ne répondit pas, enlevant ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements avant d'aller se placer dans la baignoire où il glissa, rattrapé in-extremis par son frère qui le fit s'asseoir.

Allistor le lava grossièrement, juste en le rinçant. Arthur reprendrait une vraie douche le lendemain matin s'il le voulait, mais là le roux en avait déjà plus qu'assez et se contentait du minimum. Arthur regardait l'eau couler le long de son corps pour ensuite glisser jusqu'au siphon de la baignoire. Elle était chaude et douce sur sa peau. Elle lui faisait du bien. Ses muscles se relâchèrent peu à peu, il se sentait à nouveau plein d'énergie. Il saisit soudainement une des mains de son frère, allant la placer sur sa proche hanche en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui de l'Écossais.

\- Allistor… comment tu me trouves… ?

Le concerné retira aussitôt sa main, et dirigea de l'autre le jet de la douche dans la figure de son frère pour le faire taire.

\- Tu es pathétique, tu ressembles à un asticot attardé et tu me dégoutes au point de me donner envie de gerber.

Arthur dégagea la main du roux qui lui envoyait l'eau dans la figure et vint passer ses bras autour du cou de son frère, l'enlaçant tendrement.

Allistor ne le repoussa pas cette fois, bien que surpris. Cependant, aussitôt, il jeta par réflexe un regard vers la porte, au cas où Gawain aurait eu la bonne idée de débarquer à ce moment-là. Les élans d'affections étaient loin d'être une chose courante dans la famille.

Mais le couloir étant vide, il passa une main dans le dos du blond pour répondre à son étreinte avant de couper l'eau et l'aider à sortir de la baignoire. Arthur était plus que pitoyable lorsqu'il buvait, s'adonnant même à faire ce genre d'avance sans aucune honte.

C'était pitoyable, mais Allistor se devait d'admettre que le blond avait dans ces moments-là quelque chose de touchant. Peut-être même que si ça n'avait pas été son frère, Allistor aurait profité de la situation... Il chassa rapidement ces pensées immondes de son esprit et fit enfiler à Arthur le premier T-shirt propre qui trainait avant de le conduire jusqu'à son lit. Le blond s'y coucha sans trop rechigner et Allistor put enfin retourner au salon, s'asseoir devant une vieille émission policière aux côtés de sa sœur.

Ils allèrent se coucher à leur tour peu de temps après. Gawain devait passer devant la chambre de l'Anglais, qui était sur le chemin de la sienne. Arrivée au niveau de la porte d'Arthur, elle vérifia discrètement qu'Allistor avait bien disparu du secteur avant de pousser légèrement la porte, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Arthur semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond, respirant fort sous sa couette. Gawain saisit la poignée de la porte pour la refermer, la voix de l'Anglais la fit sursauter.

\- Allistor… ?

Elle hésita d'abord à répondre, puis le fit d'un ton cassant.

\- C'est moi pauvre con.

Arthur marqua un silence, semblant hésiter, avant d'ajouter :

\- Est-ce que j'ai encore de l'importance pour qui que ce soit ?

Gawain réprima une grimace de dégout à l'idée de devoir répondre à cette question.

\- Non. Si tu pouvais crever ça arrangerait tout le monde.

Elle referma la porte. Arthur sourit dans le noir, il avait la gorge sèche, mal à la tête et des courbatures dans tout le corps. Mais il se sentait bien.


End file.
